Lost and Found
by jane3876
Summary: The death of the notorious Naraku was supposed to bring happiness, was supposed to bring peace. But after the death of their enemy, Kagome is faced with the trials of a new world that might not be what she thought it should have been. ONCE ALREADY GONE
1. Chapter 1

Lost and Found

_Chapter One_

"I can't believe it. It's finally over!"

The cry could be heard for miles as the small group below rejoiced in their victory. They all sported grin of relief and happy faces. It almost seemed surreal.

_Almost._

Kagome laughed with boundless relief as Shippo launched himself at her from the cluster of bushes that the older members of the group had instructed he hide in. For a moment, as he watched his companions, people that had come to mean the world to him, fight for all that was good; for a good future, for his future, he had considered going back on his word but he knew in his heart that the distraction he was sure to cause could possibly cost them their lives as well as the battle.

The battle had been everything they all had thought it would be. It was tiring, it was bloody and it was satisfying.

However, as they began to take stock of their wounds, Kagome began to realize that most of the blood on her clothes wasn't her own. She looked up to see a pool of blood slowly forming around Inuyasha's feet and her brows knitted together.

_Stubborn idiot,_ Kagome thought, striding purposefully toward him. She stopped in front of him, her hands on her hips, chin angled to look up at him. Had she not been watching so closely, she would have missed the almost soundless gasp he gave when he turned.

"Inuyasha, you need to get those wounds treated. They're serious and could get infected," she chided gently, her eyes swirling with concern.

In the last four years, Kagome had done a lot of growing up. Her face had lost all roundness of childhood and slimmed down, making her mouth softer and the bones of her face more accentuated and elegant. When Inuyasha looked at her now, he saw only traces of Kikyo. She had formed into her own woman.

"Keh. Nothing I can't handle, wench," Inuyasha rumbled with a half-hearted smirk. Her eyes narrowed and flashed ominously.

Though she had gotten rid of the subjugation necklace years ago, Inuyasha cringed whenever she got that look on her face.

Kagome looked away from him, her jaw working as she ground her teeth together. Finally, when she had composed herself, she looked up once again, the skin around her mouth pinched in irritation.

"_Please_, Inuyasha. Though, you may not be human, you're losing a lot of blood. You need to be treated."

So focused was she on keeping her temper in check, she missed the way his eyes slid over her head to focus on the foliage behind her. His mouth thinned and his eyes were unreadable when they finally connected with hers.

"Fine, but make it quick." He winced at the rough quality to his voice and had to stifle a curse.

_I need to tell her soon. Before this goes too far,_ he thought as he sat down and Kagome began to fuss over his wounds. He took in her careful movements with haunted eyes. _Before I hurt her more then I already will._

_

* * *

_

After everyone had stretched stiff, aching muscles, the exhausted group gathered their things to find a place to camp for the night. Kagome had treated and fussed over every person in the group, but didn't notice that each time she got up, she winced or that as the day wore into twilight, the blood on her jeans became fresher.

"This looks like a good spot," Sango sighed, wrapping the coat Kagome had brought back for her last Christmas tighter around her shoulders as the wind developed a bite. Kagome's eyes lit up and she let the straps of her backpack fall with a grateful groan. Turning tires eyes to her friend, she gave a bright smile.

"Hey, Sango, do you want to…to…"

She trailed off mid-sentence when her vision blurred and the world dipped dangerously. She distantly registered a flurry of movement in front of her as strong arms wrapped around her and she was scooped against a hard chest. A rough growl made her blink up at Inuyasha blankly.

"Stupid wench! Why didn't you tell me you were wounded?"

Kagome frowned in confusion and let her head fall back against his shoulder with a groan.

"I didn't think it was bad," she whispered, her eyes closing.

His troubled eyes connected with Sango's.

"I didn't notice it," Sango murmured, guilt bright in her eyes. Miroku laid a comforting arm around her.

_Neither did I,_ Inuyasha thought, shaken._ With all of our wounds and the smell of the battle, I didn't smell her blood._

He looked away from his friends, ashamed. As he looked down at Kagome's pale face, he couldn't stop from feeling every kind of bastard.

_I let her down. I let them all down._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

When Kagome opened her eyes, she had to close them again against the bright assault of the rising sun. Groaning, she attempted to turn and bury her face in her pillow once more. She yelped in surprise when the movement caused her leg to give a sharp stab of objection.

Suddenly wide awake, Kagome sat up and threw back the cover of her sleeping back with wide eyes. Clad in a pair of shorts, her thigh from knee to hip was wrapped in already bloodied bandages.

So…it wasn't a dream. Naraku is really dead!

Uttering a shocked laugh, she fell back dazedly.

"We're free," she whispered to herself, the smile growing until her cheeks hurt. "It's over!"

Next to her, Shippo murmured in his sleep and frowned, his nose wrinkling.

Picking up a piece of her blood caked hair, her own nose wrinkled in disgust. Her mood undeniably bright, she got to her feet, careful to keep as much weight off her leg as possible, but she still had to choke back a gasp when it gave a painful twinge. She had just managed to make her way to her back pack when there was a sharp curse behind her and she found herself looking at a very irritated hanyou.

Undeterred, Kagome simply smiled up at him and firmed her grip on her bag.

"Good morning, Inuyasha!" she said cheerfully, to which Inuyasha's scowl darkened and he snorted.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he snapped.

"To take a bath, of course. I reek!"

Looking away, a mixture of emotions crossed his face.

"I wasn't going to say anything…" he said shortly.

With an offended gasp, Kagome glared up at him. "I didn't exactly get a chance to last night, if you might remember!"

His eyes darkened a split second before becoming unreadable once again. It was times like these that Kagome really observed Inuyasha. While the very thought of being anything like his brother would have offended him to no end, he was very similar to Sesshomaru in the fact that he let nothing betray his emotions most of the time, often hiding behind a mask of disgruntled annoyance. Only after years of traveling with him and being in every situation possible with him, did Kagome finally master being able to decipher his rapid, vague emotions.

With a frown, she reached up to tug on his side locks until his face was level with hers.

"Inuyasha, you don't blame yourself for this, do you?" she asked softly. He looked her in the eye, his features contorted in guilt. "You better not, dog boy. Because it wasn't your fault." To emphasize her point, she gave his hair a gentle yet firm tug before letting go. "We were all focusing on what mattered. It wasn't serious, so there's no reason for you to feel guilty."

"But I should have stopped you from getting injured in the first place!" he declared hotly, straightening and looking away. "I should've been there, and I wasn't. It's my fault for not being more aware…" His voice softened as if he were speaking to himself, "It's my fault."

With an impressive imitation of a growl, Kagome slapped her hand to his chest before he could stride off. "Now, you listen to me, mister." The raw fury in her voice caused him to study her more closely. So guilty was he, he didn't have the strength to pull away when she stepped close enough that he could feel the heat radiating off her body. "It was not your fault! You can't be in two places at once, no matter how much you wish you could. I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself without needing you to come to my rescue."

Inuyasha jerked back from her, his eyes hurt. His voice was soft and Kagome had to strain her ears to hear him. "So…you don't need me anymore."

Shocked, she only blinked up at him for a moment, her anger long forgotten. She looked away from him for a moment, her eyes dark.

"No," she said finally. When she looked back up at him, her face was calm. "No, I don't need you anymore." He swallowed thickly, surprised at how much it hurt to hear those words from her. Before he could leave, Kagome's hand reached down and clasped his own. "I don't need you," she repeated, linking her fingers with his. "But I want you by me."

His lips twitched up into a small smile as he tightened his grip on her hand.

"Good. Then I guess I'm not going anywhere, am I?"

Her responding blinding smile swiped all his guilt away. "Come on, wench. There's a river a few yards back." Without another word, Inuyasha scooped her into his arms, bag and all, and whisked her away, her light laughter trailing behind them.

* * *

_Finally_, Kagome groaned as she sank into the warm spring Inuyasha had sniffed out. A small smile lifted her lips as she pictured him with his back turned a few yards from the spring, his eyes scanning the forest for signs of danger, his ears swiveled back toward her.

Sighing, she settled back with her soap and set to getting rid of all the evidence of the battle the day before. As she scrubbing, a flash of the battle came unbidden to her mind and she swallowed, willing the memory away. But she couldn't stop herself from reliving the moment and had to blink away tears…

_"Ginta, Hakkaku," Kagome shouted into the fray, her hands trembling as she brushed back the bangs from Koga's forehead. His face was pale and slack. Pressing her lips together to hold back a sob, she bowed her head over his and struggled for control._

_The two wolves were at her side a moment later and she took a deep breath._

_"Take him away from here," she commanded, her voice trembling. Inuyasha paused after deflecting an attack and cast a curious glance at her; but before he could dwell on her expression and the longing in her eyes, a writhing tentacle sent him flying back. With a loud curse, he crashed into Sango and they both went sprawling._

_Kagome reluctantly laid Koga's head down on the bloody grass with one last brush of her finger tips over his cheeks. Straightening her back and hardened her resolve she sent the wolves an encouraging smile as she reached behind her and pulled out an arrow, preparing a shot._

_"Take him away," she continued, "and keep him away until he's healed. I don't care if you have to tie him down. Do. Not. Let. Him. Come. Back. Promise me!"_

_Her eyes were as desperate as her whisper._

_Ginta and Hakkaku exchanged a look, startled._

_"We promise," they echoed. Ginta gave her a tired smile._

_"Though it won't be easy. You know how he is about you."_

_She gave them a strained smile. "Thank you." Without sparing them another look, she turned back to the battle, her hands steady and her nerves taut. Her eyes were cold stone as she notched an arrow, her aura flaring and spreading to brush against each demon in the clearing, sending chills down their spines._

_**I will not fail! **__She thought fiercely. __**Koga's efforts will not be in vain!**_

Kagome sighed as she finished washing and willed the memory aside along with the gnawing worry it brought as she waded her way to shore.

That had only been the beginning of the tiresome and trying battle. Though only a day had passed, her skin could still feel the tingle of her power; her hands could still feel her bow bend in her palm.

Fisting her hands, she shook the memories aside as she got dressed and gathered the meager things that had survived the day before.

As she approached the camp, a chill of dread danced down her spine and she paused. Catching sight of her friends, she started toward them slowly.

Sango and Miroku stood next to a transformed and agitated Kirara. Her blazing red eyes were narrowed, glaring off into the near distance at something Kagome couldn't see. Kagome's steps faulted when she saw her friend's dark heads close together as they conversed.

"Sango?" she called hesitantly. "Miroku? What's going on?"

They jerked apart almost guiltily and turned to her. She walked closer and the more she saw on their faces, the more concerned she became. The unbridled fury and concern on both of their faces made her stop. She looked from one to the other, her teeth worrying her bottom lip.

"Guys?" she asked again. "Did something happen?"

Sango opened her mouth but stopped when Miroku placed a hand on her shoulder and stepped forward.

His eyes were somber as they searched Kagome's upturned face. "Kagome, something…happened while you were away." His hesitation only caused her alarm to increase tenfold. Never in her time of knowing him had she ever seen Miroku falter. "A rather surprising string of events have occurred."

Behind him, Sango mumbled angrily but said no more.

"What are you talking about? What string of events?"

Panic began to rise in her throat until it threatened to choke her.

Her eyes troubled, Sango stepped forward to clasp one of Kagome's fisted hands to find it cold and trembling. Her long, calloused fingers, fingers that had released a fatal arrow to their enemy and had wiped away the tears of the scared and lost, uncurled to wrap around Sango's. "I think you better talk to Inuyasha," she whispered, her eyes never leaving those of her friend. "You should hear it from him."

Sparing Miroku one last look, she turned to where Kirara had been glaring daggers and saw the telltale red figure that was their hanyou companion. With a jerky nod, she took a deep breath and released Sango's comforting hand, her shoulders straightening. Her feet felt like lead as she dragged them toward Inuyasha's reclining figure, missing the proud look Sango gave her.

As she drew closer, her eyes drank in the sight of him. His wild hair blew in the breeze, the silver strands gleaming in the sun. Bright, intelligent golden eyes watched her through dark lashes. When she stopped a few feet from him, Inuyasha straightened away from the tree and gazed at her intensely, his eyes boring into hers.

"What's going on, Inuyasha?" she asked softly, her face concerned and trusting.

He didn't answer. His eyes flashed briefly before he wordlessly turned his eyes to the dark forest next to them. Reluctantly, Kagome's eyes followed his and her heart plummeted.

Standing just out of sight, a softly glowing figure stood, the haunting cry of soul collectors echoing in the still silence.

Wild brown eyes searched Inuyasha's face, but he refused to look at her.

"Inuyasha?" she asked softly, hating that her voice shook. His ears swiveled toward her, then hid in his main of hair. Sad gold eyes said what he couldn't.

_I'm sorry; I need her. Just like I need you._

Though she could hear her heart breaking, she refused to shed the tears stinging her eyes. Finally, after several strained seconds, her voice broke the silence.

"What about me?"

Inuyasha looked at her, startled. It was her turn to avoid his gaze and she opted for staring at her dirty, abused shoes.

"Kagome…" he paused, searching for the right words before settling on saying what, in his heart, he had always know. "I may still love and owe her my life, but I've sworn to protect you…for as long as you'll let me."

Her sad chuckle surprised him, as did the depth of emotion in her eyes when she finally looked at him.

"You're so stupid sometimes, Inuyasha." His brow furrowed but he said nothing. "I've made no secret about how a feel about you. I promised to stay by you for as long as I'm able; for as long as you'll let me." Her eyes grew old. "And I always keep my promises."

Her eyes said what she couldn't.

_I love you, but maybe I can live with you not loving me back. As long as you're happy, I'm happy._

Kagome had already turned to return to the waiting Miroku and Sango when his voice stopped her.

"You're nothing like her, you know." When she turned back to him, his eyes were sincere. "You're Kagome; you'll always be Kagome. No one can change that."

A small smile lifted her lips as her eyes thanked him.

Inuyasha watched as Kagome walked back to their other friends and knew things would never be the same. He didn't look away as the smell of grave soil and clay circled him. When he finally looked down at emotionless brown eyes and a pale face that had once been slack in death, he felt as though something in him had changed as well.

And he wasn't sure he liked it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"Sango, may I borrow Kirara today?" Kagome asked, suddenly breaking the tense silence that had settled over the camp.

Sango looked up from where she had been staring absently into the fire and a concerned frown marred her brow. She exchanged a knowing look with Miroku.

When Kagome had returned from talking with Inuyasha, she had hardly uttered a word. Shippo hadn't even prodded her for answers, opting instead to simply burrow into her arms and offer a silent anchor. Inuyasha had disappeared hours ago and hadn't been seen since.

_Good riddance,_ Sango thought darkly. Looking up and seeing Kagome staring at her, she realized she had yet to answer.

"Oh…Sure. Do you want us to go with you?"

Kagome looked away from her and the pity in her eyes.

"I'll be fine," she murmured. She stood and began to gather her things when she felt a tug on her shirt. Shippo looked up at her, his young face solemn.

"Could I come with you, Kagome? I promise I'll be good."

Kagome looked doubtful. "I don't know, Shippo. I don't exactly know where I'm going. Are you sure you want to? I might not be the best of company."

His eyes were earnest and sincere. "I don't care."

Tears flooded her vision as she scooped him up and buried her face in his soft fur, struggling with her emotions. They stayed that way for several moments, clinging to each other. When Kagome was sure she was under control, she pulled away with a warm, maternal smile.

"I would like that, sweetie. Go get your things and say goodbye."

His face lit up and he jumped from her arms to say goodbye to Miroku and Sango. They both helped her strap her things on a transformed Kirara.

"Kagome?"

She turned to Sango and was alarmed to see tears running down her cheeks. Kagome pulled her friend into her arms tightly. "I hate what he's done to you, Kagome," Sango whispered.

Kagome pulled back and gave her a brave smile. "Don't blame him for following his heart."

"We're all ready!" Shippo called from atop Kirara. The fire cat growled softly when he pulled at her fur with his claws in his excitement. With a seemingly careless toss of her head, Shippo fell to the ground with a squeak.

All the adults chuckled and finished saying their goodbyes.

Giving Sango one last hug, Kagome turned to a patiently waiting Miroku. She walked into his open arms with a small smile. Thankfully, he kept his hands in neutral territory as he rubbed her back soothingly.

"Take care of yourself, Kagome. Come back to us soon," he whispered. When she pulled back, looking up at him she could see a world of understanding in his eyes and had to look away.

"You can bet on it," she said lightly. "I won't be gone too long. After all, there are still shards to collect, right?"

Climbing on top of Kirara, she gave them one last wave before Kirara bound into the air and was off.

The couple watched her go quietly. With a sigh, Sango leaned into Miroku's side.

"I hope some time away helps," she said.

"I'm sure she'll be fine, Sango. Our Kagome is stronger than most."

* * *

Koga sat up with a start, his eyes wide and his breathing harsh. He stifled a curse when he felt his whole body jerk in pain, blinking the sweat from his eyes.

_What the fuck happened to me? Why am I back at the den?_

He closed his eyes and tried to call back the last snippets of the battle. He remembered feeling cocky, sure this was it for Naraku; he remembered crouching, preparing to deal that fatal blow when he heard Kagome scream behind him. Then he felt a blinding pain, looking down to see a tentacle run him through. He could still hear Naraku's dark laughter, still see Kagome's pale face as she ran to him, could still feel the hot blood run down his stomach to pool at his feet. Then all he saw was red…and nothing.

Glancing down, he frowned at the bandages covering his entire torso.

_What about Kagome? Is she okay; is she--_

A sudden rush of panic made his blood run cold and his hands shake.

He felt his beast roar in denial and had to fight down the bile in his throat at the thought.

With a curse, he shot to his feet, but had to lean against the stone wall to support his weak limbs.

_Why am I so goddamn __**weak**__?_

His vision began to bleed red as he picked up the sound of excited voices and barking in the direction of the den entrance. Then a slight breeze brought the scent to him.

Kagome's scent.

Urgency made his muscles quiver as he sprinted toward the scent. Dizzy relief flooded him as he watched a fire cat touchdown, Kagome atop it.

Safe and whole.

His gaze never left Kagome's face and he smirked in satisfaction when he saw her scan the faces of the wolves surrounding her before latching onto him. A relieved smile lit her face as she jumped down to be instantly swarmed by enthusiastic wolves.

The excited voices stopped abruptly as a warning growl vibrated through the den. The growl grew louder when none of the wolves moved and they scrambled back so that nothing stood between Koga and Kagome.

Her face was bright with surprise when the wolves suddenly faded back and she caught sight of Koga once more. The growl stopped the second he saw her, but she made no move toward him, her muscles frozen in shock. She felt something nudge her from behind and turned to see Kirara's knowing, fiery eyes.

"He wants you to go to him," Shippo murmured from her shoulder. Turning back to Koga, she jumped when he uttered a sharp bark that wasn't short of an order. Her eyes drank in the sight of him. His glacier eyes had bled red at the edges; his features were harsher, more animalistic.

With her heart in her throat, she approached Koga slowly, her eyes never leaving his, and her hands clenching at the hem of her shirt nervously. With each step closer, the rumble in his chest grew softer until she stopped a few feet from him.

"Koga?" Through his reddened haze, Koga's hearing picked up the surprise in her soft voice, but none of the fear he had expected. A satisfied growl escaped his throat and his lips pulled back to reveal long, deadly fangs that glittered in the sun.

She stepped closer and reached up with a trembling hand to trace the contours of his face, his eyes never leaving hers. With what sounded like a purr, he reached for her and Kagome allowed herself to be pulled against his muscled chest. She had to stifle a giggle when his hot breath brushed against her sensitive throat as he buried his nose in the crook of her neck. She turned her head, inadvertently baring her throat to him and earning herself a small nuzzle and a satisfied growl.

She jumped slightly when she felt his lips against the column of her throat and had to suppress a shudder. Her eyes slid closed and she brushed her fingers along the fine hair at the base of his neck, relaxing in his arms. A sudden flood of emotion threatened to choke her. Squeezing her eyes shut, she willed the tears away.

"Kagome?" Koga's rough voice brought her back and she looked up to see the red gone from his eyes. Those expressive eyes pierced into hers, concern and relief warring within the blue depths.

His nostrils flared when he picked up the scent of blood and he growled.

"You're hurt," he rumbled darkly. Smiling softly, she framed his face, her eyes dark, and indescribable. In those eyes, Koga could see everything he'd ever wanted but could never obtain; in her eyes he could see the world.

"You're the one I'm worried about, silly wolf," she chided gently. Her face darkened further and she looked away from him, her throat working as she swallowed thickly.

"When I saw you fall--" she cut off, her eyes squeezing shut as the memory rushed to the forefront of her mind, the fear, the rush came flooding back in dizzy clarity. Koga's eyes took in her every reaction, his mind rolling over the implication of the emotions swirling in her endless eyes.

"When I saw you fall," she continued, though a bit unsteadily. "I thought you were dead. There was…blood everywhere. You wouldn't move; you _couldn't_ move. And I--" With a strangled sob, she buried her face in his throat, her shoulders shaking with the effort of keeping her tears at bay. Automatically, his hands came up to rub soothing circles in her back. "Don't you ever scare me like that again, you idiot wolf," she choked with a weak chuckle and as she looked up at him, he saw that her eyes shinned with relief and unutterable things that took his breath away.

"I'll try my best," he whispered, awed. With a weak nod, Kagome pulled away and wiped the few tears from her cheeks, determined to get a hold of herself.

"How are you feeling? You shouldn't be out of bed!" She looked down to the bandages slowly unwinding around his stomach and clucked her tongue, her mood resolutely bright.

Looking down, Koga realized he had forgotten about his near fatal wound. His attention had been on the beautiful girl that now stood in front of him, her hands on her hips and an overly bright smile on her lips. And in that one moment, he felt as though no matter what he did, no matter how many wounds he got, as long as this girl was there to kiss it and make it better; to worry and fret about every drop spilt, it just might be worth it in the end.

But first he had to make her his.

Kagome's eyebrow rose when a suddenly wicked gleam entered his eyes and his lips lifted in his trademark roguish grin. Feeling suddenly lighter then she had in years, Kagome grinned back at him and reached down to grab his calloused, claw-tipped hand to drag him in the direction of his den.

Surprised, he made no objection, and only opted for scowling over his shoulder when he saw his men's suggestive smiles, baring his fangs in warning. Wisely, they dropped their smiles and went off to look for something to keep them out of harm's way.

Kagome paused mid stride when she heard Kirara's insulted growl behind her. Sheepishly, she looked back at Koga. Chuckling softly, he let her hand fall out of his, curling his fingers to maintain the quickly fading warmth of her skin.

"Wait for me in your den and I'll bring over my things to fix you up." Nodding mutely, he watched as she rushed to the fire cat. He heard her talking softly to her, no doubt apologizing for her over sight. With a shake of his head, he did as he was told and waited for her return.

"Are you sure you still want to stay, Shippo?" Kagome asked as she collected her things from on top of Kirara. The little kit straightened his shoulder, even though his tail quivered when one of the pups ventured too close for his comfort.

"Of course," he said even as his conviction wavered. With a knowing smile, Kagome picked him up and held him so their eyes connected. Green eyes widened slightly before searching brown somberly, the knowledge beyond his years in his eyes.

"You don't have to do this, Shippo," Kagome whispered. "I'll be fine if you go."

"I know, Kagome," Shippo said, his voice the same soft whisper as hers. "But I'm not sure _I_ would be."

With a small sigh, Kagome cuddled him in her arms, her eyes pained. Kirara walked forward and meowed softly, nudging the close pair. Shippo lifted his head, his eyes bright with tears.

"Go on without me, Kirara. We'll see you in a week," he said, reaching from Kagome's arms to give the cat a pat on the head. Setting down Shippo, Kagome stepped forward to wrap her arms around Kirara's muscular neck.

"Thank you, friend," she whispered. "I don't know what I would do without you."

With a satisfied purr, she stepped back and without looking back, was air borne.

* * *

_(An: Hey guys, thanks for reading! I'm going to be a little slow on the updates from here on, so please don't be mad if I don't update after weeks on end. But I'm editing my old story and remolding it into what I think is going to be great. If you guys have an suggestions as to how this should go or any scenes you would like to see included, tell me and I'll consider it! Thanks!)_

_Jane_


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter Four_

"Okay. All done," Kagome declared, sitting back on her heels to examine her work proudly. Koga smiled slightly, running an absent hand over the fresh bandages over his rapidly healing wound.

A companionable silence filled the secluded cave as Kagome put away her medical supplies. He sat back on his hands, a contented smirk on his face as he watched her. Beside him, Shippo lay curled in Kagome's discarded jacket, his tiny clawed fingers wrapped securely around the handle of her bow. Koga looked down at the runt when he murmured in his sleep and a puzzled frown wrinkled his brow before smoothing away with a sigh.

Turning his attention back to the girl in front of him, Koga watched as she tucked her thick locks behind one dainty ear as she reached for her beaten and frayed backpack. His claws dug into the dirt as her movements cause a zephyr of her scent to drift around him coyly. Having her here, he realized, was going to be more difficult then he'd initially thought.

The sun shone briefly on her face as the animal skin in the entrance separating Koga's quarters from the rest of the cavern, drifted back and Koga was alarmed to see unspeakable sadness in her eyes. Though, she still had yet to tell him the reason for her weeklong visit, he was positive that Inuyasha had done something stupider then any he'd done before. The evidence was the haunted quality to her usually lively eyes when she thought no one, including himself, was looking. He knew Kagome well enough to know that she hated sharing her burdens and was trying with everything she had to keep on a happy face for everyone's benefit and it was slowly destroying her. Whether or not she told him or he found out the hard way, Koga planned to find out why her laugh rang hollowly and why her eyes had lost their sparkle.

_I swear to Kami, if Inu baka broke her heart I'm going to rip out his fucking—_

"Koga?" Her concerned voice brought him back from his thoughts and he realized he'd been growling rather loudly in the back of his throat. Looking up, he was startled to see her worried face not a foot from his own and found he had to swallow around a sudden lump lodged in his throat. Her slim hand reached up and Koga held his breath, letting it out slowly when she merely placed the back of her hand against his forehead.

"Are you feeling okay? Is your wound bothering you?" she asked, letting her hand fall into her lap.

"I…" he began, but trailed off, searching her eyes. With a small sigh, he looked away, fisting his hands to keep from grabbing her and hauling her bodily into his lap. "I'm fine," he said softly, his voice harsher then he'd intended.

Kagome saw the pinched skin in the corner of his mouth and knew it was a lie, but decided to let it drop. Traveling with an irate hanyou that hated showing any emotion other then irritation, she knew that if what was bothering Koga involved her or something she'd done, it would come out sooner or later.

Turning back to packing her things, she sighed when she finished and looked around the bland cave, curling her legs underneath her and leaning back again the stone wall. A tense silence descended and Koga fidgeted slightly before sighing gustily and turning to her.

"Kagome?" he asked gently, scooting so his knee brushed her own but not as to crowd her. Her mouth lifted slightly.

"Yes, Koga?"

"Why are you here?" The words spilled from his mouth before he thought better of it and he fell silent, watching her reaction.

Kagome jerked back slightly at the question, her mouth turning down. She searched his face and only found genuine concern. Concern, for what, though?

"I came to make sure you were healing properly, of course," she answered flippantly, suddenly finding the strap of her backpack fascinating and becoming engrossed in a wayward thread.

"You and I both know that's not the whole truth, Kagome," Koga said softly, his eyes never leaving her face. Kagome's heart thudded painfully in her chest and she rubbed the heel of her palm against it absently, still refusing to look at him. "What made the sparkle leave your eyes?" he asked.

Squeezing her eyes shut tightly, Kagome willed the memories away. "I don't know what you're talking about," she whispered finally, desperately hoping for a change of subject.

"I'm worried about you Kagome," he said gravely, reaching to grab her hand but stopped when she moved hers out of reach. Hurt, he searched her face earnestly. "You're not happy, Kagome. I can tell. You're not the same; you don't laugh as often as you used to and you seem so sad all the time. Did something happen after the battle?"

"Please," she whispered, her eye still shut and her hands fisted tightly. "I can't talk about it Koga. I _can't_. It's…too soon."

"Okay," he said, nodding, looking away and getting abruptly to his feet. Kagome's eyes opened as she watched him as he strode past her to the entrance to the cave.

"Please understand, Koga. I don't mean to hurt you. I just…_can't._"

"I understand Kagome," he said quietly. He turned to look at her and she was shocked to see that his eyes were haunted and he suddenly looked so very _tired._ "I understand more then you know."

He lifted the animal skin and was about to leave when her voice stopped him again and he paused, his hands fisting tightly. "Where are you going?" He hated how hurt she sounded, how vulnerable. But he couldn't turn back.

"To hunt," he said simply and let the skin fall into place behind him, leaving Kagome clutching the hem of her shirt anxiously, and didn't look back.

* * *

"It appears that Kirara has returned," Miroku abruptly broke the silence that had decided over him and Sango. Automatically, Sango lifted her face to scan the horizon, her hand over her eyes to shade them from the setting sun. She lifted her arm to wave to the fire cat even though they had already been spotted.

Kirara landed soundlessly next to them and, purring loudly, bumped her head against her mistress's chest in welcome, her twin tails swishing behind her contently. Miroku walked forward and rubbed behind the fire cat's ears, smiling slightly.

"I take it our Kagome has arrived to her destination safely," he murmured, his smile widening when Kirara looked at him briefly, before transforming to her smaller self and jumping into Sango's arms, nestling in for a well-deserved nap.

Sitting back down, Sango ran her fingers through Kirara's fur absently, starring sightlessly into the dark forest surrounding them. A comfortable silence pressed between them as Miroku went about starting a fire for the undoubtedly chilly night ahead.

"When do you suppose Inuyasha is going to come back?" Sango asked softly. Miroku settled back as the fire began to crackle and lick at the wood, sighing softly.

"Sooner than you think, Sango, my love. I believe our hanyou friend is merely coming to terms with his decision before he can feel he can face us. Especially Kagome."

Her brow drew together in agitation. "He broke her heart! And I'll be damned if he didn't know how she felt about him. He should be more worried about facing me then Kagome."

With a soft chuckle, Miroku shook his head. "Do you believe this was easy for him? He obviously cares for Kagome, as more than a companion. That much has been obvious from the start. However, with Kagome, I think he knows that no matter what he does, she will always forgive him. Kagome has a naturally nurturing soul, so knowing that his decision will make him happy was enough for her. But Inuyasha carries many demons that he must face on his own before he can return to Kagome."

"I don't understand why he would pick Kikyo," she murmured finally, her eyes sad. "Kagome has loved him for so long…"

"I think that when she returns, she will be able to understand his decision. We may not ever understand his reasons, but as long as Kagome and Inuyasha do, that is all that matters, I believe."

"I suppose you're right, Miroku. I just wish she wasn't so hurt by it."

Miroku scooted close enough to grab her hand and pull her against his side. With a sigh, she let her head fall onto his shoulder and close her eyes. "As I said before, Kagome is stronger than most. She'll survive because it's not in her nature to be defeated. She'll come back to us, and when she does, she will be all that stronger."

"I hope you're right, Miroku," Sango said around a yawn, nestling her head under his chin.

In the shadows surrounding the couple, a pair of amber eyes looked away from them, guilt and sadness shining brightly in the depths. Inuyasha fisted his hands as he turned away and leapt back into the tree tops.

_She's gone. Because of me. I drove her away._

* * *

"Time for dinner," Koga shouted as he dropped two dear in the main cave area. Wolves stopped their duties and made their way to the kill. Koga looked up when he saw Kagome emerge from his den hesitantly. He walked toward her, and stopped a few feet from her, uncertain.

As he had hunted, Koga had thought over his situation with the miko carefully. If she wanted space, then who was he to deny her? Everyone had a right to their secrets and he was certain that as soon as she was ready, Kagome would confide in him what really happened between her and Inuyasha. Until then, he would simply be there for her however she needed him.

Thrusting a rabbit in front of him as a peace offering, he was relieved to see a small smile spread across her face a split second before she stepped close to wrap her arms around his neck briefly.

"Thank you," she whispered in his ear, then pulled away to smile at him.

Nodding, Koga set about making her a fire for her rabbit and as she cooked her and Shippo's dinner, he made his nightly patrol of the cavern, making sure each and every wolf's needs were met.

Once he'd made his rounds, he joined Kagome and Shippo, slightly away from the rest of the severely dwindled pack. He watched as she daintily picked apart the rabbit with her fingertips, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"Do you always eat like that?" he asked suddenly. Kagome turned to him, a piece of meat poised half-way to her mouth.

"Like what?"

"Picking it apart. You're leaving half the good meat on the bones!" he teased. She frowned playfully and turned her nose up at him.

"Well I'm sorry if I have manners, unlike some wolves I know," she stated primly, wrinkling her nose pointedly at the wolves messily devouring their dinner. When they lapsed into a comfortable silence, Kagome couldn't stop herself from glancing at him from the corners of her eyes. He had already forgiven her, she realized, humbled. She discreetly scoot closer to him, close enough to feel his body heat and tried to focus on her dinner.

Koga was jerked out of his thoughts when he felt Kagome scoot closer to him and had to stifle a smile. He lost the battle, however, when she yawned and laid her head on his shoulder, her eyes struggling to stay open.

"Time for bed," he whispered in her hair as he scooped her against his chest, Shippo already asleep in her lap and carried her to his den. Laying her against the furs, he pulled back to see she was already fast asleep. Smiling tenderly, he tucked the furs to her chin and brushed his lips against her temple.

"Sweet dreams, Kagome."

* * *

_(An: Hey guys. I'm still not too sure how I like the way I ended this chapter but it was the best I could get at the moment. I hope you are enjoying the story so far. Thanks for reading!)_

_Jane_


	5. Chapter 5

**Lost and Found**

_Chapter Five_

"I told you! I never lose this game!" a soft feminine voice said quietly, thick with mirth.

"But that's no fair! How do you do it?" another voice lamented, a slight higher pitch, the voice of a child. "I bet you can't do it again!"

"It's on."

There was brief pause of silence, a soft silence that almost lulled Kouga back to his thick, dreamless slumber when it was shattered by a soft cry of surprise.

"You did it again!"

"Shh, Shippo. Kouga is still sleeping," the soft voice said again, now identifiable as Kagome's, on the verge of laughter. Groaning, Kouga opened his eyes, only to give a soft growl as bright light shocked his sensitive eyes. There was the sound of rustling clothing and he was surrounded by the spell of pine and strawberries.

This time when he opened his eyes, he was greeted with soft brown orbs, blinking down at him cheerfully, sparkling like the sunlight never could. Kagome's face lit up as his eyes focused on her and gave him a bright smile. Soft black waves of hair framed her tanned features and softly brushed against his cheeks as she leaned closer to place her small hand against his forehead.

"Good morning, Kouga. How do you feel?" she asked lightly, leaning back on her heels as he sat up slowly, his hair disheveled in its bindings of his pony tail and his eyes bemused and disoriented.

"What the fuck happened? I feel like I got hit with an extra shitty douse of Naraku's miasma," Kouga said, rubbing his gritty eyes. There was a decidedly bitter taste in his mouth and it felt like his whole head was filled with cotton.

Kagome gave a sheepish giggle and left to retrieve her bag from the corner of the cave. "Well, I slipped some pain medicine into the salve over your wounds so it wouldn't hurt as much but I guess I gave you a little too much. I really should have figured, since I know Inuyasha has always been sensitive to my medicine." At the mention of the hanyou, the laughter left her eyes for a moment and she paused in her movements and sighed.

When she said nothing more, Kouga struggled to get up and go to her, but his limbs felt like lead and he stumbled. With a soft curse, Kagome got up and balanced him with her hands on his shoulders, despite his height over her. "Careful. It's going to take a few minutes for the effects to wear off." Handing him a bottle of water, she smiled as he took a swig and tried to rid his mouth of the foul taste.

Sighing, Kouga settled back down on the ground next to the furs that served as his bed. When Kagome gave him a strange look and giggled slightly, along with Shippo's muffled laughter, he frowned moodily.

"What?" he grumbled.

"Your hair…" Shippo gasped, struggling for breath.

Reaching up with his hands, he felt his hair and grimaced. In his fitful slumber, he had worked half of it out of his pony tail and his bangs stuck up behind his headband. Grumbling he struggled to work out the knots from his long locks and only caused his scalp to erupt in fire.

Taking pity on him, Kagome strode up to him with a brush in her hand, the laughter once more in her features. "Here, let me," she murmured settling behind him. Spreading her legs on either side of his hips, she pulled on his shoulders until he scooted back into her lap.

Kouga's face flamed as he realized his position between her legs and he looked down, fumbling with the water bottle and its strange top. Kagome gave a small gasp when she felt him lean back slightly in her hold and lean against her chest. Smiling with a hint of a blush, she set to work on the thread keeping his hair bound. After she struggled with the knot for a little bit, she sighed.

"Kouga, can you please cut the thread. I can't get it undone." Nodding he reached up, almost gasping when he felt his elbow accidently graze one of her breasts.

His hands shook a little as he quickly cut the twine and his hand tumbled down his back and into Kagome's hands. She gave a soft gasp as she felt the silky locks. A spark of envy moved through her.

_Why is that every demon I know had the softest, silkiest hair I've ever seen? And they haven't even invented conditioner yet!_

Sighing, she gingerly moved her fingers through the black hair, savoring the feel of the softness. As she worked out the knots and soothed his irritated scalp, he sighed contentedly and leaned back farther against her, relishing the feel of her blunt nails on his scalp and the feel of her scent and soothing presence all around him, a growl working his throat.

Sometime during Kagome's ministrations and Kouga's contentment, Shippo had slipped out of the cave with a sly snicker as he left the two adults on their own to wander the cave on his own. He scampered along the cave, his bright eyes taking in the movements of the wolves around him. Many of the wolves regarded him apathetically, while some smiled and some scowled. Careful to keep out of the way of the adults, he made his way to the entrance of the cave.

"Hey! What are you doing?" A voice called to him and Shippo whirled around, his eyes wide and his heartbeat rapid.

Before him stood one of the female wolves. Shippo had noticed once he and Kagome had arrived that the wolf tribe was predominately male and there seemed to be few women around. This female stood tall in front of him, her tanned arms crossed over her armored chest and her bright green eyes suspicious. Her snowy white hair was pulled back into a pony tail, much like Kouga's, and her smooth tail swayed behind her.

"Are you deaf or just stupid?" she snapped, baring her fangs angrily. "I asked you a question."

"Uh," Shippo murmured, his eyes wide. He opened his mouth to explain his presence when she reached down and captured his small sensitive bushy tail to hold him level with her face.

"You're not trying to sneak any of our food are you, shrimp?" she said, less harsh once she saw the fear and trepidation in his big eyes.

Shaking his head frantically, Shippo stuttered. "Me and Kagome…we're here…Kouga and Kagome are friends…I promise I won't steal anything!" he wailed, piteously. The wolf's features softened slightly at the mention of her leader, and she set him down gently on the ground once more.

"Ah, so you're with the human, Kagome was it? Strange name. Sorry, about your tail, there have been demons trying to raid us ever since the Incident." Many of the wolves in the tribe that had lasted through Naraku's massacre had come to refer to the loss of their pack mates as 'The Incident' partly out of refusal to accept their friends gruesome murder but also to soften the blow of their grisly deaths upon their hearts. As a whole, the severely dwindled pack often paid respects to the graves that marked their final resting place on the other side of the mountain where their home lay. "I'll let you go, but watch your step, pup. Not everyone is happy with the arrival of your companion." With that last cryptic warning, she turned on her heel and strode away, her tail swaying with each step.

Shippo watched her go with wide eyes and took a shuddering breath. That was close. He was certain that she was going to eat him for a moment there. Deciding it would be best to get back to Kouga and Kagome, he looked around him of evil-doers before sprinting as fast as his little paws would let him back to Kouga's den.

* * *

**(AN: I know it has been a crazy amount of time since I last updated and I'll be surprised as hell if anyone even reads this, but I just now got back into the groove of things. Now, don't expect regular updates, nothing with me is regular. I'll try but after winter break school is going to be hell. Thank you so much to those of you that have stuck through it this far! I hope you liked it! Til next time)**

**Jane**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Lost and Found_**

_Chapter Six_

_**Disclaimer**: Don't own Inuyasha and Co._

"Kagome."

She looked up from her book and raised her eyebrows in question.

She and Kouga sat comfortably by the fire in the main den with the other wolves scattered around them. Night had fallen not an hour ago and dinner had since come and passed.

Kagome had been 'visiting' the wolves for almost a week now and she and Kouga had settled into a comfortable routine.

A routine that Kouga sought to break.

She had talked nothing of what had driven her to him and Kouga was beginning to worry that it was worse than Inuyasha simply saying something stupid.

After all, he had said many stupid things in the past and it had never driven her to Kouga before, let alone for an extended period of time.

"When are you going to tell me what happened?"

He didn't need to elaborate to what he was referring. Kagome's small smile instantly froze and her shoulders tensed. She dropped her gaze and fiddled with the edge of her book. She remained stubbornly silent.

Frustrated, Kouga scowled and let the subject drop. He had tried to breech the subject many times with the same result. His imagination had begun to taken hold of him when he finally heard her voice.

"Can we go for a walk?" His head whipped up and he saw she still wasn't meeting his gaze, but that she had since set aside her book. It wasn't a confession but it was farther than he'd gotten all week.

As an answer, he got to his feet and offered her his hand. Kagome looked up at him and he could see the conflict in her eyes but she took the offered hand and was hauled to her feet.

They strolled out of the warm cave and into the crisp night. Kagome cursed herself for having forgotten her jacket and fought the shivers that wanted to rack her body. She knew that she had been pushing her luck refusing to talk about Inuyasha. Kouga was a patient man in many aspects, but not when it came to something hurting her. And he could tell that whatever had happened, it hadn't been pretty. She had been thankful to him for not pushing, but she knew now was not the time to keep him in the dark. He had a right to know what had driven her from the side of a man she had thought to love not even a year ago.

Kouga was beginning to think he was facing another dead end when Kagome halted on the edge of the pond that Kouga and his men often used as a bathing hole. She sighed and wrapped her arms around herself. He watched as her shoulders slumped as if a great weight were placed upon them. He hated her looking so alone, so lost, but he knew that if he went to her now, she may never say what she needed to say.

"I loved him," she began, her voice soft. Her eyes were trained straight ahead, across the gleaming surface of the water, but she saw nothing. "I'm sure you knew this already though. Everyone knew." She gave a soft, wry laugh. "Even he knew. But I tried to tell myself that I was hiding it, that I was being subtle. I really should have known better than to ignore my feelings for him. I wonder sometimes if I had said anything, would things have turned out differently? But I'll never know."

She paused and finally turned to look at him. He stood a few feet away from her, his eyes calm and warm. She knew that she had been worrying him and the fact that even now he didn't push her for an explanation made it all the easier to say it.

"He chose Kikyo. We all knew it was bound to happen. Even I knew it was going to happen, but…" She hated that tears filled her eyes; she hated that it still hurt. "But I thought that if I waited long enough, if I was understanding enough…" She shook her head. "I was stupid to think that I even stood a chance. He loved her long before he even met me. Why would I have changed anything?"

Kouga had to stop the words of objection that rose in his throat. She had to say it all, without him stopping her.

"To be honest, I think a part of me always knew that I would have to choose to either stay by his side or move on. I think a part of me assumed that once Naraku was defeated I would have everything figured out, that I would know exactly what I wanted, exactly what to say. But that's the funny thing about my life, it happens even when I'm not ready for it. I wasn't ready to choose but I have to make it, I have to learn to grow up, to move on." At this, she turned to face him fully. Her eyes still swam with tears, but they didn't have the heartache that they'd had before. They were resigned and unwavering. "You helped me choose. If it hadn't been for my time here, I think I probably would have gone right back to ignoring the obvious, to being that stupid little girl that held dreams of Inuyasha coming to my side. But you helped me realize that there are things beyond Inuyasha, beyond our journey together. So thank you for that."

Kouga still said nothing, but simply watched her.

Kagome stepped forward and reached up with a shaking hand to touch his cheek. Her fingers were cold and stiff, but Kouga felt as though his skin burned where she touched.

"I'm so sorry for being stupid. I'm sorry for not letting you move on. I'm sorry that I played with your emotions. I know from the other side of it, that it really sucks and I'm so sorry. Do you think you could forgive me?"

His eyes closed and he struggled to breathe. He had known all along that his feelings had been ignored, that she had always known of them, but hearing her say it made it hurt all the more.

He opened his eyes to look at her and saw her fear. She was ready for his hate; she was ready for his anger. She would go if he asked her to; all he had to do was say it and she would be gone.

But, Kouga realized, he didn't want her gone. It hurt knowing she didn't feel the same way, but it hurt even more not having her near him. He knew he was being foolish, that he was asking for himself to be hurt even more, but he couldn't picture his life without her in it. Even if it destroyed him, he would continue to love her as long as she allowed him to.

With a speed that startled even him, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to his chest. The strength behind his embrace and the emotion she could feel from him knocked the breath from her lungs. Tears welled in her eyes as she buried her face in his shoulder and wrapped her arms around him in turn. Where would she be if it hadn't been for his unwavering loyalty and love? Gratitude swelled in her breast and she clutched him to her as if her life depended on it.

"I'll stay with you for as long as you'll let me," he whispered in her hair. The irony of those words was not lost on her and she pulled back long enough to look him in the eyes.

"You will always have a place in my heart. It's beaten and it's scared but no matter what, you will always have a place in it. No matter what, remember that." He nodded and pulled her against him again. Her scent soothed his frayed emotions and calmed his racing heart. As long as this girl was in his arms, nothing could hurt him ever again.

* * *

**_(AN: Holy crap, it has been a long time since I updated this story. To be honest, I'm not even sure if this is any good. It just happened. If it really is no good, please tell me and I'll take it down for a chapter that's worthy of the story. I hope you enjoyed it, and please tell me if you did! Thanks for reading!)_**

**_Jane_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Lost and Found**

_Chapter Seven_

_**Disclaimer**:_ Don't own Inuyasha and Co.

Kouga dropped his latest kill in the den with a sigh of satisfaction and shook the powdered snow from his pelts. The winter snows had finally come in and with it, most of the game had gone into hibernation. Kouga had gotten lucky when one of his men spotted the confused and freezing deer.

Around him, the wolves walked closer to sniff at the downed deer but stopped when they hear Kouga's soft warning growl.

"Kagome gets first serve, and you know it."

The wolves whined but lowered their bellies to the ground, their ears back in a show of submission. Nodding in satisfaction, Kouga looked around the den and gave a shallow sniff, not seeing or smelling Kagome and the fox kit anywhere nearby. Frowning, he followed her staling scent out one of the back entrances and felt concern begin to gnaw at his good mood.

Knowing that humans had poor fur coverage, and couldn't grow their own pelts, Kouga was worried Kagome had been foolish enough to go out into the snow. When he heard the distinctive sound of her light laughter on the wind, he smiled despite himself. Following the sound, he found her crouching behind a large mound of snow, her 'jak-it' bundled around her shoulders, her feet covered in what he assumed was artificial fur. Her hands were covered by cloth, as was her neck. Her cheeks were flushed from the freezing winds, but the lightest smile he'd seen her wear yet was evident on her face. Her eyes peered over the mound and in her hand was a bundle of snow pressed into a ball.

His brow furrowed and he approached her from behind, attempting to see what she was looking at with such nervous excitement. Across the field, constructed from the snow as well, was a messy, childishly made wall.

"Kagome, what are you doing? You're going to freeze out here."

Kagome jumped with a gasp, and whipped her head around to look up at him. Even in the sub-zero temptures, he wore nothing but his metal chest plate and a few thicker pelts around his forearms and the closest thing to shoes she had seen the wolves wear yet. His eyes were curious, but she could tell she was trying his patience with her silence.

She looked once more over her forte and, seeing the coast was clear, reached up to grab his arm with her free hand.

"Shh. You're going to blow my cover."

She pulled him down to crouch next to her, her eyes never leaving the forte across the field.

"What exactly are we hiding from?" he asked, looking over the snow but seeing no threat. "Do you need me to kill it?"

Kagome uttered a shocked laugh. "No! Me and Shippo are have a snow fight."

Kouga's eyes narrowed and a small rumble of discontentment filled his chest. "Was the kit disrespecting you?"

She spared him another look and saw the serious expression on his handsome features. She turned to him fully and gave him a small smile.

"No, silly. Didn't you ever play in the snow as a ki-…cub?"

He scoffed. "No, of course not. Winter isn't the time to be outside. Winter is the time for long hunting trips and providing for the pregnant wolves to make sure the pups come safely. It's just plain suicide to play in the snow."

Kagome shook her head and was about to open her mouth to explain to him how much _fun_ it could be, when a shrill yell of victory erupted from the other side of the wall of snow and a red blur shot up. Kagome shrieked as a ball of sloppily packed snow landed against the side of her face. Jumping to her feet, she fired her snow ball back at him and nailed him in the back of his head as he ran for safety. He stumbled and tripped, rolling a few feet before shooting to his feet once again and sprinting to his home base.

"No fair, Kagome! You got me when my back was turned!" He cried from the safety of his wall of snow.

Laughing, Kagome didn't bother ducking back down. "All's fair in love and war, Shippo."

Kouga relaxed the muscles that had tensed at the sound of Kagome's shriek. If he hadn't held himself back when he'd smelt the kit, he probably would have hurt the fox. It never ceased to amaze him just how much he instinctively protected Kagome from any kind of danger, even that of her own kit.

Kagome was just about to turn back to Kouga when she felt the distinct feel of ice sliding down her jacket and down her sweater. Gasping, she turned to see a smirking Kouga, with another snow ball in his left hand and his eyebrow raised.

She poked her bottom lip out in a pout. "Kouga! I thought you were on my side!"

His smirk only grew wider as he took a step toward her. "All's fair in love and war, Kagome."

Though she hated having her own words thrown back at her, she rejoiced at the sight of him relaxed for the first time in days. Since she and him had discussed what had happened, he had been tense around her. She wasn't sure if he was angry about that fact that Kagome couldn't return his feels quite yet or if he was planning Inuyasha's ultimate demise.

Knowing Kouga, probably a little of both.

She took a step back as Kouga advanced, a very predatory gleam in his bright blue eyes. She felt a thrill down her spine at the sight of his feature becoming more and more confident and mischevious.

_Maybe I can finally get him to relax fully. _

With an impish grin, Kagome was gone in a swirl of raven locks. Kouga blinked slightly, before his face broke out in a very predatory smirk and he sprinted off after her.

He curbed his speed so he stayed just a few yards behind her, dodging each tree and rock to keep her in his sights. The sight of her flowing hair and shaply legs constricting as she ran sent a rush of pure arousal through his stomach.

Kagome didn't bother looking behind her, she could hear his normally silent steps as they kept pace a few yards behind her. She knew he was going easy on her and only letting her stay ahead to prolong the race. But the feeling of him chasing her, and knowing she would eventually get caught and be at his mercy made her heart race even faster and a chill of excitement light her blood.

A laugh bubbled out of her throat as she vaulted over another dead tree that had succumbed to the weight of the snow and heard him keeping pace behind her. Spreading her feet wide, Kagome attempted to change directions sharply to her left, but her boots were not made for running and her feet were thrown out from under her. Her breath rushed out of her lungs as her back hit the snow. Her eyes stared up at the sky in surprise and second before nothing but Kouga's rugged features filled her vision. His breath was a little ragged and his eyes were dark with desire and concern.

The way his features were almost animalistic reminded Kagome of the first day she arrived to the den and she shivered in anticipation.

Kouga smelt her excitement and couldn't control a small growl of arousal from escaping his lips. Leaning his head down, he buried his nose in the junction between her shoulder and neck, nosing her unraveled scarf out of his way to reach the warm flesh. She gasped at the feel of his cold nose and couldn't stop her hands from reaching up to grab his shoulders. She meant to push him away slightly, but her hands refused to listen and simply stayed on him.

He sighed and absorbed the scent of her and the wilderness on her skin. He could never get tired of the smell of her. She smelled of sunshine even on the darkest nights. He tried to regain control of his raging instincts, them screaming at him to take her now, while she was willing and underneath him. But he knew that she would never forgive him.

His eyes slid closed as he felt her wrap her arms around his shoulders and pull his body fully against her own. Her cold lips found their way against his throat and he had to stifle a groan.

"You're warm," she whispered against his skin and felt his laugh all the way to her toes.

"You're cold."

"Warm me up?"

They both pulled back at her words and looked at each other in surprise. Kagome hadn't meant to say it, but as the thought went through her head, she couldn't stop her mouth from uttering the words.

He saw the surprise in her eyes and the dawning panic. He sighed and gave her a gentle smile.

"Will a fire be good enough to warm you up?" he asked instead of commenting on her double meaning.

She gave a relieved breath and told herself she didn't feel a small twinge of disappointment. "Yeah. That sounds heavenly."

* * *

**(AN: Just so you don't totally kill me, I am writing this right before I go to bed and I'm just too tired to check to see if there are any grammatical or spelling errors. I'm sorry if it's atrocious, but it's the best I could do at midnight. Thank you to everyone that has reviewed thus far, you have truly inspired me to keep this going and not give up on it like I've considered so many times before. Please tell me what you think and if you have any suggestions for me. Thanks for reading!)**

**Jane**

**PS: I would like to thank those of you that have reviewed my story thus far:**

**kouga's older woman**

**DarkFlameInfernal**

**unknowing**

**HalfBlackWolfDemon**

**TrelwenyRosephoenixwolf**

**brezzybrez**

**lil-wolf-gurrl**

**princessofmusic21**

**kikeoma**

**The Sacred Tree**

**I would also like to thank those of you that made my story a favorite of yours. It meant just as much to me as a review did!**

**clarl235**

**Daichilover**

**DarkFlameInfernal**

**Hai I'm Holly**

**InuyashasFieryInuyashasyokai**

**kikeoma**

**lion-goddess01**

**PrincessKagome20**

**Shadowwolf1345**

**The Sacred Tree**

**Winter's Hime**

**Yami No Goddess**

**Yuki101**

**Thanks again. You guys rock! (I'm sorry if I forgot anyone or misspelled your name. Just tell me and I'll correct my oversight.) I appreciate you!**


End file.
